A Thousand Years
by lifeistooshorttowaste
Summary: "I let the cool, October breeze wash over my face, watching my feet dangle over the side of the Lima Riverside Bridge." Romantic one-shot about Jake and Marley. Written in Marley's POV. A few references to The Notebook. Worth the read. And the review? Please leave a comment! It would make my day.


**Disclaimer: **I do not own any of these characters, only the ideas in this story.

Note: Please, whether you thought this story was wonderful or complete crap, leave a review to let me know! It would help alot, as this is my first Glee fanfic. Enjoy!

* * *

I let the cool, October breeze wash over my face, watching my feet dangle over the side of the Lima Riverside Bridge. _Oh my gosh_. _I'm on the side of the Riverside Bridge! _I think with a small chuckle. How did we even get here, Jake and me? I try to think back to the hours that led up to this magical moment. My memory is blurred and I feel slightly dizzy, as I always do with Jake near me. But I can remember sitting next to him in Glee club earlier that day, the way it felt to be so close to him, singing and laughing, breathing in the musky scent of his cologne. And the feeling I got when our gaze locked, flustered and excited and just _wonderful_ st the same time when I looked into those warm brown eyes. And then walking outside into the parking lot, still laughing, though I can't even remember over what, and Jake suggested we grab some fast food at a nearby _Denny's_. And afterwards, even four hours later, _still _smiling and talking. I don't think I'm ever as happy as I am with Jake.

After that, I think I made some kind of joke about the Lima Riverside Bridge. It goes right over the Lima River but there is hardly any cars that go over it. There's not a lot of traffic in Lima anyways, being such a small town. Then, in a burst of spontaneity, Jake declared that that is exactly where we should go. When I began to object, he taunted, "Marley Rose, are you... chicken?"

After the initial surprise, a smirk crossed my face. "Me?" I challenged. "Never."

And here we were. The sky is a black canvas and the stars are just beginning to appear. We can see them because we don't have so many lights like the other, bigger cities in Ohio. The stars here have always been my favourite thing about Lima, or just in general; I love how something as simple as stars can make you feel so big and yet so insignificant at the same time.

I smile into the dark sky, closing my eyes as if to soak in the night. Jake must lean over because his voice sounds closer than before.

"What is it?" he asks. His voice is steady and soothing amongst the silence and my smile grows.

I look over to answer him but when I do, I find myself almost nose to nose with him. Realising our lips are within kissing distance sends blood rushing to my cheeks and whatever I was about to say falls off my tongue. Suddenly speechless, I find myself staring into those warm dark eyes as I have done so many times tonight; and like the stars, they are still beautiful every time.

As much as I try not to, I can't stop glancing down at his full, soft and slightly chapped lips. I can feel that nervous, flustered feeling returning and my stomach is doing flips. I can almost hear my heart racing; I wonder if he can, too. He's so close I can feel his warm breath on my face. The sudden heat or maybe just something about him being so near to me sends shivers down my body and I realise that I'm growing cold. He must notice because he looks down at where my arms have goosebumps and pulls away, much to my displeasure and somewhat relief.

"You're freezing," he says, his breath making puffs of white in the air.

Despite the cold, face feels hot and I look away quickly, trying to regain my balance because I'm feeling dizzy again. I can hear him moving and I assume it is to take off his coat.

After a moment, I hear his voice and look over. "Here myjackettake!" he says a bit too loudly and I can't help but give a soft laugh. His face looks flustered and I'm sure that if the night weren't so dark, I would be able to see a small blush creep upon his features.

"Um, I mean," he tries to gather his words while gently laying the material over my shoulders. "Here, take my jacket."

I slip my arms into the warm, leather coat. It's much too big for me and I can smell the clean, fresh scent he carries with him.

"Thank you," I say and when I do, I am glad to see that the embarrassment from his features has subsided and he smiles so warmly, I swear I almost melt.

In moments like this, I am still surprised that the guy everyone knew as "Bad Boy Puckerman" could be so... _soft. _It's nice, especially considering that he doesn't show that side very often with other people. The way he smiles when he knows he's done something to please me. Like last week when he made me a homemade CD of my favourite 80's songs. Or when he bows his head slightly, rubbing the back of his neck when he's nervous. His smooth laugh, that not even the most beautiful melodies could hope to recreate. All the little things that he does when he is just so vulnerable and open to me that allowed me to fall more and more in love with him.

We sit in silence again for a few moments until he asks, "So..." a pause and then he looks at me "do you come here often?"

I laugh and look down, letting my dark hair fall around my face. "Nope," I say, "my first time. You?"

Jake nods. "A few times. When I was younger and I needed to just... get away."

I turn to face him but he is looking up at the stars, face illuminated by the moonlight that shows every smooth surface of his face. My eyes fall on his lips and I swallow, returning my gaze to his eyes. "From what?"

He sighs and looks straight ahead at the river infront of us. The moonlight shimmers and bounces off the dark water and the stars glow brightly overhead. The view is beautiful.

"Just from..." He pauses and I wait for him to continue. "Myself," he finishes. Another pause. "Or maybe who I was supposed to be. Who everyone told me I was going to be." He shakes his head and turns to face me, dark eyes boring into mine. "Do you know what it's like... when everyone sees where you've come from... and they all just assume you're destined to be exactly like that? When it feels like your future, yourself, has already been decided for you and you can do nothing to change it?" He exhales sharply, looking down at his hands and then back up to my face. "Am I making any sense at all?"

I think back to my mother, the overweight lunch lady that everyone makes fun of. The one they all agree will be the one I turn into.

I give a small nod, looking up to meet his eyes that are carefully studying my face and I know he must be able to read what I'm thinking. "Yes, I do."

And then ever so softly, I feel a warm, calloused hand reach up to en clasp my own. The soft hairs on his arm brush against his jacket and he interlaces our fingers. His eyes never stray from mine.

I feel my mouth open slightly, my face growing warm again and I smile slightly before looking down at our hands. For a moment there is just comfortable silence, where I can feel his thumb gently rubbing against the back of my hand.

It feels soothing and I'm thinking that I never want it to stop when I ask him, "So what happens if a car comes?"

I can hear the small smile in his voice as he answers bluntly, "We die."

My face whips to look at him and I find him already staring at me, a grin on his face. I glance down over the edge of the bridge, down at the blackened water and then back to him.

"Are you gonna jump?"

He sighs, as if he's thought long and hard about this. "If I have to."

I laugh, rocking slightly and I hold onto his arm tighter. "What about me?"

"Hmm," he thinks. "I'll be waiting to catch you."

"In the river?"

"In the river," he nods before a smile grazes his lips.

Another laugh; I mean it when I say that I just can't stop laughing when I'm with Jake.

I let out a long sigh, eyes searching the night again. "I really like being with you, Jake," I say, hoping I'm not being too corny. "A lot."

I wait a moment to face him and when I do, I find him already staring at me. There is something about his gaze that makes my insides warm and jumpy. Our white breath mingles in the cold air as he studies my face. The silence seems to go on forever before he reaches his strong, calloused hand up to cup my face. I let out a small breath I didn't realise I was holding and lean into his touch. Jake looks so calm and steady, where I imagine my face to be flustered and silly.

Looking down, I see that again, we are almost face-to-face, our lips inches apart. But this time, I have no intent on pulling away.

"I like you being with you, too," he says.

Jake's eyes flicker from my eyes, down to my lips again back again, before leaning in closer, inch by inch, until I can taste his breath on my lips. Warmth fills my stomach and my head feels so light that I know without Jake's arm securing me, I would fall.

He gulps slightly. "Can I kiss you?" he asks huskily, as if he needs permission.

"I might be bad at it," I breathe.

The softest of smiles grazes his lips, "That's... not possible."

And with that, his soft lips capture mine and I am puddy in his hands. The kiss is sweet and gentle and I snake my hands up to rest on his neck, playing with the soft hair there. His other hand reaches up to grab my waist, pulling me towards him. Without hesitation, I comply.

His tongue traces the outside of my mouth and I feel his teeth gently take in my bottom lip. I shudder, not as experienced with this kind of kissing as he is. Or kissing at all, really.

I can taste the mint on his tongue as he kisses me and my hands, seemingly with a mind of their own, move to hold where his jaw and neck meet. And there, in that perfect moment, kissing the most amazing boy I have ever met on the Lima Riverside Bridge, everything about anything seems to fall in to place around us and I am sure this is where I am meant to be.

I am disappointed to say the least when I feel Jake pull away first. My eyes flash open and I can feel that warmth return to my cheeks.

"Oh my gosh," I say, "did I do something wrong?"

But his gaze is looking behind me and I can see the headlights reflected in his eyes.

"Car," he answers. And then, with a bit more urgency and the hint of a smile on his lips, "Car!"

It takes me a minute to realise what he means but when I hear the horn honk I snap back into focus.

"_Car!_" I repeat loudly.

Jake is the first standing and with him offering me his hand, I am right after him. I can hear the sound of the engine growing closer behind us and I don't dare to look back. Jake's hand tugs me along behind him and soon we're both sprinting. I can feel my hair blowing in the wind behind me and the sound of our feet on the concrete.

A small squeal escapes my lips and I hear Jake, "'Come on, 'come on!"

"Hurry!" I call back.

Another beep of the horn and I can see the light growing brighter on the ground. We're both running hard and I can feel my heart racing. Jake's hand keeps pulling, urging me to be quicker. For a moment, all I can feel is way my feet are hitting the gravel of the bridge, how Jake's hand feels in mine, the sound of the roaring engine growing increasingly closer behind us and the taste of his kiss still lingering on my lips.

Then, just as it feels as if the sound of the vehicle in right there in my ears, a sharp tug from Jake's arm pulls me to where the bridge becomes firm soil, away from the street and I fall into his chest as the whipping engine roars past us and the light slowly disappears.

We stand there for a moment, breathing hard before I can't help myself and I start to giggle. That quickly turns into a chuckle and soon, I am shaking in laughter. I think I even snort a few times, which only makes me laugh harder. Jake's face is priceless as he watches me, spinning in circles and laughing as if this neardeath experience is the funniest thing in the world and quickly, he begins to chuckle along with me. Both of us still snickering, he pulls me near, encircling my body with his arms and I giggle into his neck.

For a while, there is nothing but absolute quiet and we stand there holding each other. His body is solid and steady around mine, protecting me, which is comforting. Then softly, quietly, I hear him start to hum a slow, smooth melody that I recognise as a love song.

_Time stands still  
Beauty in all she is  
I will be brave  
I will not let anything take away  
What's standing in front of me_

His voice floats deep and effortless in the still night, still managing to sound clear and subdued in the quiet that surrounds us. His hand slides down to find my waist and he takes my hand in his as we begin to sway. I close my eyes and make some kind of noise of both pleasure and comfort as we both sing the next words.

_Every breath  
Every hour has come to this_

_One step closer_

I pull back to look at Jake, his eyes warm as he studies me. Our bodies begin to move more, seemingly on their own and I move my other hand up to rest on Jake's neck.

_I have died everyday waiting for you  
Darling don't be afraid I have loved you  
For a thousand years  
_

His face moves in closer, his warm breath on my lips and his hand moves lower to rest on my hip. With a burst of confidence, I pull him in closer. The next words are sung with such honesty and love, it hurts.

_I'll love you for a thousand more_

We're close now and I can feel his breath on my lips. I am waiting for him to lean in and kiss me again, already thinking back to the first time and how good it felt, when his voice breaks the silence.

"Marley, I'm in love with you."

We stop moving and I feel the blood rush to my cheeks. I am still too stunned to say anything and Jake mistakes my silence for rejection.

"I mean," he continues, "you don't have to say it back. I just wanted you to know."

More silence. Why can't I think of anything to say? For once, my mind just goes blank. Jake searches my face before nodding and he starts to pull away.

"No!" I cry, a little too loudly. He stops. "No, Jake, that's not it. I... I love you, too."

Nothing. We both stop, reading the others' face, trying to sort out what has just happened. Then I see his shoulders drop and the hint of a smile lights up his face.

"I love you," I repeat, as if to make sure he's heard. And maybe just because I love the way it feels rolling off my tongue.

I can hear the smile in my voice as I say it; This is the first time I have ever told anyone besides my family that I loved them and especially a boy. I hope it's Jake's, too.

Suddenly, I am flush with Jake's chest and his lips have again captured mine in the sweetest of kisses. This time, there is no lip biting or tongue tracing. Just a pure kiss and everything that signifies. His hand finds mine and I hold on tightly. And despite wanting to stay like this forever, eventually we both must come up for air. We rest our foreheads together, trying to catch our breath. I'm smiling so much my face begins to hurt, and while Jake seems more calm, it isn't difficult to see the happiness that radiates from those brown eyes.

I'm wishing to stay in this wonderful moment forever when something in my mind clicks and I jump.

"Oh my gosh!" I cry, searching frantically for my cell phone.

Suddenly aware, Jake's expression turns to concern as he asks, "Marley, what is it?"

Reading the number on my phone, I groan. "It's 11:30... I'm an hour past curfew!"

I start to move in the direction of the road, but a hand reaches out to pull me back and Jake laughs, the sound boisterous behind me. I stumble into and his arms snake around my back.

"Jak-" I begin to squeal, but I find myself quickly silenced by his mouth on mine once more.

Eventually, I give into his touch, allowing myself this one moment to break the rules. Or maybe I already have, I think, since it would probably be illegal to sit on the side of a public bridge, for not only being a danger to traffic, but also to ourselves.

But in that moment, holding the one boy I am sure I will always love, after almost being hit by a car, breaking the law and staying out an hour after curfew (though I am still not sure which one is more terrifying), I could certainly not care less.


End file.
